<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sea. by trumpetsounds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967130">the sea.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumpetsounds/pseuds/trumpetsounds'>trumpetsounds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT IT HAS NOT STARTED JUST YET, Big Gay Love Story, Chapter 1 Just Eludes To It, Everyone Is A Gay Pirate, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is a monster, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Mean And I Like To Hurt My OCs, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Mmmmm Gay Monsters afdjsfssafdddddddddddddd, Oops, Original Universe, Other, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Pirates, Romance, THE ANGST IS BREWING, The Angst Has Not Started Yet, Whump, like too much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumpetsounds/pseuds/trumpetsounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>their calls were met with mockery.<br/>and their songs, with a knife.<br/>---<br/>the mf ocean falls in love with a gay ass spider. that's it. that's the plot. that's all, well... okay I'm also a very angsty writer so be warned cause its not gonna be a cute and simple story lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drider/Seamonster, Original Male Character/Original Nonbinary Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sea.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(_______________________________________________________)they had forgotten who they were.<br/>(_______________________________________________)(the ocean)<br/>(_______________________________________________________)a voice says, calm and deep, spoken to them, they think,<br/>(_______________________________________________(you're the ocean and my pearl.)</p><p>(_______________________________________________________)they had learned to distrust that voice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(______________________________________)the cave was dark, damp, it was wet, waves form at their tails end and rain bellows from outside, it was cold and they were shivering.<br/>
(____________________________________________________________________________________________________)(it was loud. so loud, but not as ear-piercing as the cackling of-)<br/>
(it didn't hurt as much, no.)<br/>
(_____________)they were curled up on a rock, the water hits their tail, on and off the water goes, their tail washes ashore and back down with it lazily, too tired to move, too tired to stop itself from doing what the waves wanted, their shirt swishing with each foamy wave in the dark, their body feels like its on fire, the pain unbearable as they bleed out.<br/>
(____________________)(at least the ocean was calm.)<br/>
(______________________________)(it had not been for ages now.)</p><p>(___________________)vision fading in and out, fuzzier than it had ever been before, they barely process the boat that sails beneath the caverns jagged roof, they cower, trying to move, but find it to be impossible, they were too heavy, too damn heavy.<br/>
(______________)their eyes glint nervously at the ship, and they pray that they won't be found, they don't know to who, no god would follow them anymore they would guess with what's happened to them, but they hope and pray that they will be safe to recover for just a bit longer, thousands of little sorry’s echo out in their head but to no avail, as always.<br/>
(______________________________________________________________________________________________________________)but nigh as their long lost love of life, it seems the gods found their pain amusing, a boy yells;</p><p>(_________________________________________________)"there's something on the bank! is it a siren?"</p><p>(____________________________________________)no.<br/>
(_________________________________________________)not anymore, at least.<br/>
(_________)the oceans ability to sing its calming songs of love for the earth it covered was lost to a mere tool.</p><p>(_______________________________________)their ability to sing was ruined, replaced with sharp, distorted screeches of pain and fear, yowls of forgiveness, and calls to anyone to please- please save them.<br/>
(________________________________________________________________________________________________)but no one ever came.<br/>
(______________________________________________________________________)their calls were met with mockery.<br/>
(___________________________________________________________________________)and their songs, with a knife.</p><p>(_________)footsteps echo in the dark and they whine, trying to shift, but they had no strength left, it had all been used as they escaped, why again? why did this happen each time? they just wanted peace, just peace, no more, but the ocean did not know peace, its waves were unforgiving and although pretty as it may seem, no one would ever love for long when exposed to it constantly.<br/>
(________________________)they wanted to cry.<br/>
(_____________________________)they wanted to scream.</p><p>(____)shaky breaths as the feet approached, two-legged idiots with knives and swords and guns surround them and they felt so afraid, the harsh and unforgiving pain was near yet again and all they could do is whine and cry and lay there? had the ocean ever been this useless? no, for years it had been useful to all, unforgiving, but something everyone loved but now-<br/>
(______________)no one likes something as mean and cold as them.<br/>
(_________)not even themself.</p><p>(________________________________________________________________________________)they wonder as the sailors near them, placing lanterns down to touch and prod at them.<br/>
(_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)was it going to happen again?<br/>
(___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)curse them.</p><p>(______________)a hand approaches them and they cower, lowering their body- pressing it down, only to find it already pressed hard against the jagged ground, cuts forming on their skin but they didn’t want to be up there, it was as if they were trying to merge with the ground itself, tears form at the edges of their eyes and their tail slowly shifts from side to side but it’s so heavy and it hurts so much and there’s red everywhere they look.<br/>
(______________________________________________________________________)a call accidentally escapes again.</p><p>(_________)and they shake, fearfully they shake as the hand rests on their neck, feeling their pulse, it beats quicker than anything before, and they can feel themselves getting a bit lightheaded.</p><p>(___________________________________________________________________________)“what was that noise?” one asks,<br/>
(__________________________________)“you think it’s calling for its mother or something?” another laughs, as always,<br/>
(___________________________________________________________________________)“oh come on, take this more seriously, it’s halfway to deaths bed!” one snaps,<br/>
(__________________________________)“fine, fine, relax.”<br/>
(__________________________________________________________________________________________)“i’m pretty sure that was a call though.”<br/>
(_________________________________________________)“but why?”<br/>
(_____________________________________________________________________)“yeah it seems pretty strong, wonder why it’d be scared.”<br/>
(____________________________________________)“maybe it’s a mating call.”<br/>
(___________________________________________________________)“christ no.”<br/>
(________________________________________________________________________________)“what could it be then?”<br/>
(___________________________________________________________)“it’s calling for its packmates, probably.”<br/>
(___________________)“that’s…. concerning.”</p><p>(____________________________________________)their head barely shifts, from one cheek to their chin they lie, and they feel a hand from beneath them, lifting them up, they shake and try and wail, bite, anything to get away, the person flips them over, it was a drider, his hair was long, black and yellow, and he seemed to be the captain with his fancy clothes which cover a quarter of even his spider body, he looks down on them as they try and get their bearings to scurry away.<br/>
(___________________)"do you think you'll be able to help it?" he asks, fangs glistening in the dark.<br/>
(__________________________________)they crawl away and screech at the people staring them down, it wouldn't do much, it never had, no one had ever been afraid of them when they did that but they screamed nonetheless and... instead of laughter, the people stared in disbelief, was it that dumb? but no, they seemed... sympathetic, but for who? for it could not be them, no one had ever felt sympathy for them- as they were a monster, and no one ever showed them affection, did they? another drider nods to the yellow one, they both resembled each other in a way, but this one was shorter- and purple.</p><p>(______________________________________________________________________________________________________________)"you wanna come aboard so you wont freeze to death out here?"<br/>
(_______________________________)"i'll kill you myself."<br/>
(__________________________________________________)"yeah, yeah, that's cute, want hot cocoa with that?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dinged out my last 3 braincells while writing this sorry not sorry ahsahdsjfksdfhfdksjfjakfdksahsd</p><p>i hope its not too bad, it's kinda short rn but I'm tired and need to turn off my pc for the night skjhgssdkjgfdhkdf(and then binge watamote cause I'm sexy and cool and have no sleeping schedule fdkjsgjfgfjkdgdjkgfdskj)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>